Who's That Girl? (Script)
The characters that speak in this episode are Savannah Reed, Mr. Reed, Mrs. Reed, Angelina Davis and Genevieve Ryan. All credit goes to SophieGTV. (At the Reed house) Savvy: Oh. My. Gosh. Mom? Dad? Are you serious? Because if you're joking, this isn't funny. Mrs. Reed: Savvanah, of course we're serious. Why would we joke about something like this? Savvy: Oh my gosh! This is too good to be true! Mr. Reed: Well, honey, it is true. Savvy: Wow. We're moving to California! How is this even possible? I mean, wow! Mrs. Reed: Your father was offered a job as a sales representative for that area, and this job could lead to an even bigger promotion. Savvy: Woo! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited. When do we leave? Mr. Reed: Well, we've already got a house, so, as soon as we pack. Savvy: Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see Brooklyn again! Flashback starts - we see Savannah Reed and a cat with hazel eyes and a pink bow; Brooklyn. Savvy: Brookie, do you have to go to Orange County? You could stay here and live with me. Brooke: I'm so sorry, Savvy. I wish I could stay. I'm going to miss you so much - I don't even know how I'll survive! Savvy: We're gonna talk on the phone every night, right? Brooke: For sure. And don't forget instant messaging 'till midnight. Savvy: (Laughs) Yeah. Brooke: You're gonna have to come visit me, Savv. I'm probably not going to fit in. They're sending me to some uptight school called "The Orange County Day School". I mean, they actually put the "Day" in there as if it wasn't already obvious that school's during the day. Savvy: "Orange County Day"? That shortens to OCD. Obsessive compulsive disorder as if they're obsessively compulsively uptight. Brooke: You've got that right. I'm not going to be glamorous enough. Savvy: Of course you'll be glamorous enough, Brookie. You'll fit in right away. Brooke: You really think so? Savvy: Of course Mrs Hays (Off screen): Brooklyn! Time to go! Brooke: Well, I guess this is it. Bye, Savvy. Savvy: Bye, Brookie. You're my BFFL forever! Brooke: Best friends for life, forever! *Leaves* Flashback ends - we cut back to Savvy's mother Mrs. Reed: I thought you said you guys hadn't talked in a while, and that she hasn't been returning your emails or phone calls. Savvy: Well yeah, but maybe she's going through a tough time or her computer or phone aren't working or something. Mrs. Reed: Savannah, don't you find that a bit odd? If she hasn't talked to you.. Savvy: Mom, really! Me and Brookie are BFFLs. Best friends for life. Mrs. Reed: Okay.. Savvy: What school am I going to? Mr. Reed: Well, "The Orange County Day School" seems like a very good school. They're very academically based, which is very good for you. Savvy: Oh that's great! That's the same school Brooklyn goes to! This is going to be the start of my new life. Mrs. Reed: New life? Since when did new lives start at 16? Savvy: Since always, mom. And it's going to be amazing. (A week later in Califonia) Ramdom Dobermann:Woooo. *wizzes past in car* (At Savvy's new room the Reed's new house) Mrs. Reed: Savannah its time to go. Savvy: Ok coming Mom. *leaves*